Objective: Prank Hetalia
by Lady Shadow 77
Summary: Five girls, all members of the organization of PRANKS, well prank the cast of Hetlalia, and do it extremely well. This is their mission log.
1. Mission One: Part One

_****_** I know I honestly need to stop starting stories before I finish the others, but I blame my atomies! I don't own Hetalia, or any of the character blah blah blah. Enjoy and if you have any suggestions please leave it in a review!  
**

**~ Lady Shadow 77  
**

* * *

_**Mission One**_  
**Objective: Tamper with England's Tea; Part One**

It was an ordinary world conference meeting, Switzerland threatened to beat various countries with his peace prize (ironic as that was), America made a fool of himself, France and England start bickering once again, Japan agreed with everything that America said, and well nothing was done. Well, one the nations side that is. Two teenage girls wearing matching outfits consisting of black jeans, heeled boots and button-up dress shirts quickly snuck into the room and reached their destination.

England's tea.

The slightly taller one with jet black hair, pale skin and hazel eyes spoke into the radio. "We're in, and the plan is going forward as planned."

A bored voice replied_, "Alright, remember to place the cameras to videotape his reaction."_

A cheery, tired but strangely hyper voice chirped. "Already on it! How many angles do ya want? I think I can attach one to the chandelier."

"_As many as you can! This is gonna be fun~~~~" _The bored voice was somehow filled with cheerful glee that was only slightly malicious.

The raven haired girl idly commented, "Puck, don't hurt yourself and can we get on with it. Wow, the security here sucks."

"_Hehehehe its cause I hacked into the security system. Even you could've done it Sherlock."_

The hyperactive yet exhausted conspirator flipped down from where she was hanging out on the crystal chandelier. She popped her chewing gum as she giggled. "You know we should get going with this so we don't get caught!"

A different, excited voice shouted over the radios. _"Yeah! Kiku-san will do something soon! Wait . . . so the voices I heard a minute ago were you guys and not the voices in my head? Cool!"_

The now bored voice added, _"Yeah it isn't fun waiting around anymore. Meet back with us at HQ when you complete your assignment."_

Puck giggled silently as she inconspicuously dumped an entire salt shaker into England's cup of Earl Grey tea. "Done!"

Sherlock sighed, "Finally. You put the whole thing in there didn't you?"

Her partner in crime (well the one in the room) skipped ahead, and her brown wavy hair fluttered with the movement.

"Yup! Why wasn't I supposed to?"

Germany had finally managed to get all of the nations to listen to him and follow his orders. However, the meeting went to hell in a handbasket as soon as England, one Arthur Kirkland took a sip of his expertly prepared tea. He spluttered and France had just happened to be in the trajectory of the trail of horrendous tea and salvia. As was stated above the meeting worsened and well it's surprising that there wasn't any diplomatic incidents.

England and France didn't speak to each other for six months after that, and well how and why they started talking again is another story.

Each of the four girls had scattered across the globe over a period of a few weeks. Each stop was to receive payment for services rendered and to hand over the goods. In this case, the tapes of England's reaction and the ensuing heated argument. The bosses were quite impressed and even paid extra for the tapes. You don't argue with quality especially when they come cheap. Of course the girls were doing it mainly for kicks but hey money is always good. Especially to fuel their pocky obsession, and to decorate their new digs, AKA Sealand's place. After all, who would expect that they would hide out there and hang out with that particular micronation?

_Mission: Success_


	2. Mission One: Part Two

**Anyway here's Part Two of Mission One! I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas please leave a review! ~Lady Shadow 77**

* * *

**Mission One Con****tinued**

**Objective: Tamper with England's Tea; Part Two**

Of course this one wasn't circulated to the world leaders', they may be mercenaries but they wouldn't intentionally utterly humiliate a nation. They have some standards and well they already found quite a few nation buyers.

As Leroy Jenkins commented, "Who knew that England had interéssants and fun relatives?"

Where was I? Oh yes, you may be wondering what did England do to fully embarrass himself. Well, with the substantial assistance of the small organization named PRANKS which consists of Puck, Sherlock, Leroy Jenkins, Benvolio and their wonderful, slightly sadistic leader M, England's tea was spiked with the best rum they could find.

It wasn't that hard to find. In fact, they just had to sneak into England's country-house and steal the assorted bottles.

* * *

Sneaking in was a bit harder this time however, with the assistance of Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales and even The Republic of Ireland Puck, and Sherlock snuck in once again. Through the chaos that the UK siblings caused (which is another tale), Leroy Jenkins doused England's tea with almost a full bottle of rum.

Sherlock muttered, "How did you even manage that?"

Leroy Jenkins shrugged, "I have my ways, vous savez. Anyway, let's get going!"

Puck nodded, "Yup! You know, we can make money off of both the recordings drunk Iggy and the brawl that's soon to break out between the UK sibs. Of course we'll split some of the profits with the UK siblings, they do deserve it."

Sherlock nodded, "Agreed. Ready?"

Leroy Jenkins and Puck chorused, "Ready!"

The three girls swiftly leaped over the writhing bodies of the siblings as they wrought war with one another, leaped out of an unnoticed open window and grappled down to the side of the building. Only Canada noticed their appearance and disappearance, however he only smirked at their actions. This and the salt one was quite amusing; he just hoped that they wouldn't go too far.

_Mission: Success._


End file.
